You can't love me, I'm a beast
by Mysterygirl122
Summary: Austin Moon, the hotshot quarterback of Marino high school. He's rich, popular, selfish, and evil. He picks on the weak, gets all the girls, and only cares about himself. You could say he's a beast. One girl decides to step up to him when he picks on another one of his victims. Can this girl or this spell change him forever? Auslly:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story and I'm so excited! I hope the summary caught y'all's attention. I hope y'all like this modern take on ****_Beauty and the Beast_****, of course with our ****_Austin and Ally_**** characters. I don't own either one of them! please comment and review after you read the first chapter! Thank y'all and enjoy!**

**Austin's pov:**

Damn I'm amazing. We just made another touchdown and I can hear the whole crowd erupting in cheers. My life is great! I have football, girls, money, and everything. My life is basically perfect except for my dad but I don't need him. Wait I'm getting ahead of my self. I'm Austin Moon. I'm hot, rich, and popular. Okay I need to focus and finish the game. I look forward as I see my teammates start lining up for another play. I look behind me and see there's only a few minutes until the game is over. We are already winning by 9 points so I'm not worried about messing up. This school we are playing against is shit. I look ahead and wait until I feel the ball between my finger tips. I step back and look for a clear path to throw the football. I see my best friend Dez, so I throw the football. He starts running off and it's not long until he scores. "Another point ladies and gentleman! The manatees have done it again!" The announcer screams in the microphone. "Hell yes!" I scream. We finished the game and we start walking back to the locker rooms. I'm at the gate when I feel a hand that swings me around. I feel wet lips on my mouth till I realize it's my girlfriend for a week. "You did amazing babe! I'm so proud of you!" She tells me. "I know thanks. I have to go bye!" I tell her walking away. I didn't look back cause I knew she would look upset. Whatever, not my fault. I shower and change into my Normal clothes. Me and the other football players are heading to a party. Me and Dez hop into my mustang as i start driving off school grounds. "Are you ready for this party dude?" Dez asked. "Really? Am I ready? Shit is about to go down!" I smiled.

**Okay kinda short but it's the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So glad to post this new chapter! I'm hoping this story is a good one... My last one was alright, so I hope this one will be the same. Anyways! Here's the new chapter. Please review for me! Thanks!**

**Austin's pov:**

"Dez I can't hear you! It's too loud!" I screamed trying to yell over the music. "I said! We should leave! Last time we went to a party, I had to carry you home!" He yelled at me. Oh yeah... Mostly every party I go to I get wasted, but hey it's not a bad thing. "We've only been here for two hours! It's too early Dez!" I screamed once more. "Come on please! You shouldn't be here!" He said. I thought about it and he was right. If it wasn't Dez telling me this I wouldn't care. "Fine man. Let's go!" I yelled into his ear. We walked out of that place and walked to my car across the street. Me and Dez got in and I pulled my car into drive. "Thanks man. I really appreciate leaving the party. We need to stop hanging around people like that. It's not good for me or you," he said quietly. I looked over at him and gave him a sincere look. I know he's trying to be a good friend, but I like the people I hang out with. They help my popular status. I swear if this wasn't Dez I was talking to, I would cuss them out Because I would say they don't know what they were talking about. "Dez thanks but I can handle myself," I told him. "Okay Austin, whatever. Be all defensive," he said in almost a whisper. I decided not to say anything, besides he's only true friend I got. I drove to Waffle House Because it was still kinda early. I love that place because they serve one of my favorite foods. Pancakes, the most amazing food on the planet. We walk in and I hear a little ring when I open the door. "I'll be right with you! Just take a seat," a girl said. I didn't even look at her as I sat down at one of the booths with Dez following my movements. We sat there and looked at the menus until Dez spoke up. "I think that girl might go to our school," he said. "And? She's probably a nobody cause she works here," I chuckle. "Well at least she has a job. You shouldn't judge people to quickly. It might get you in trouble one day," he said. I look at him and he turns away looking at the door. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back Austin," he said before getting up. I give him a nod and turn back my head. I heard a little voice above me. "Hi...I'm ally. I'm your waitress today. Do you know what you want?" She asked shyly blushing a little. I look at her and I think she looks decent. Nice brown hair and eyes. I noticed her wearing a blue shirt underneath her black apron and some yellow sandals. She's pretty, but Nothing like my "Girlfriend for the week" who has looks like a model. She does look a little familiar but it doesn't matter. She's a nobody compared to me. "Yeah I do but my friend is in the bathroom. I can tell you mine," I tell her. She blushes again. Why is she blushing? Damn she's shy. "Umm... Alright. What do you want?" She asks me. "Just a order of pancakes and a coke," I tell her. Right then Dez came back. "I'll have the BLT with hash browns. Sorry I was in the bathroom. Thank you!" Dez smiled. She nodded and write quickly on her note pad. "Okay I'll have that out soon. Thank y'all," she said politely. Man this girl is way too nice. Me and Dez sat quietly while getting on our phones. I was interrupted when she came back. "Okay here y'all go. Anything else?" She asked while sitting down our food. "Nope that's it!" Dez said. She nodded again and left. It wasn't that busy so I guess it was a easy night for them. Well for her especially. I looked over and she sat herself down with a huge book. So she's a book nerd... Figures. Me and Dez finished our food and started to head for the cashier. We payed and I headed for the door. I put my hand on the door Handle and then I heard that voice again. "Have a good night!" Yeah. okay, whatever. She'll have a good night working and reading. How fun. I laughed to myself leaving the little restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's pov:<strong>

The two most popular kids just walked out and I totally embarrassed myself. Dez is nice but Austin... Umm no. He thinks he's all cool but to me he's just a jerk. I've seen him pick on other students, so I hope he doesn't pick on me because I work here. It's not my fault, I have to support me and my father. I have different jobs, Like babysitting, tutoring, working at the library, and I work here. Dad just got laid off,so helping with anything I can. Life is hard but I keep a smile in my face. I wonder what it's like to be Mr. Popular. I guess it would be fun but I couldn't imagine being horrible to everyone else. One day he's going to be hit hard with reality. After they left I got right back to my book. I'm reading _mockingjay_, it's not my favorite though. It's kinda confusing, but I still love the series. I looked at the time and saw it was my time to get off work. I get up and head to the back to say goodbye to my manager. With that, I go out the door and head to my car. It's an old pickup truck, but I love it. I get home safety and walk into my small house. "Hey daddy! I'm home!" I yell walking in the door. "Ah! Ally! How was work?" My father asked me. "Good except kids from school coming in. It was good though, I got some good reading time done!" I said smiling. "That's wonderful. I'm heading to the hay. Goodnight my princess," he said kissing my head. "Goodnight daddy and I'm not a princess," I giggled. He just nodded his head and left into his bedroom. I ran upstairs and got into my room. I took a quick shower and relaxed until I fell into a good sleep.

**okay that's it! I hope y'all like this chapter. I worked on it for two days, normally I do it all in one. Well thank y'all and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been so busy with school and work. So I hope y'all understand! Anyways here's the new chapter**

**Austin's pov:**

It's Monday morning, I got up on time this morning and took a shower. I decided to wear my jeans and my football jacket for school. I'm glad me and Dez decided to leave that party that Friday, it was stupid. Dez pretty much saved me because the next day I had to go with my dad to my aunts. If I was hung over at my aunts... Well my dad would kill me. My whole family is rich, so we have to act like it. My aunt would not like to be hearing what I did a party. I love my Aunt even though she's stuck up. My dad is the same, but worse. He doesn't pay attention to me, so my aunt is the closes thing I got to a mom. My mom well... I don't want to think about it. After I get dress I head downstairs. "Good morning Austin," my butler Morris said. Morris is also one of the few people I like. I know I bug him, but he does a good Job caring for me. People like my aunt and Morris are the only ones I like. Everyone else doesn't like me, I don't see why. I'm awesome! "Morning, Morris," I replied. "Would you like your usual?" He asks. My usual is pancakes with Syrup and chocolate chips on top. "Yeah that would be great, thanks," I said to him. He nods and heads over to the counter. I watch him as he gets out the pan and all the other stuff he uses. He finishes quickly and hands me my breakfast. "Here you go Austin," he smiled. "Thanks," I smile in return. I go to the table that can hold dozens of people. My dad bought it for the guest we have. I hate when he invites people over. He acts like the worlds most perfect father, but in reality he isn't. I eat my pancakes in silence and just make conversations in my head. This is every morning, I'm sick of it. I finish and get up. I hand my empty plate to Morris and grab my backpack. I leave my house and hop in my car. I drive till I reach the school and get out, locking it in the process. I'm greeted by Jace and Brent. "Hey dude," both say to me. "Hey! Ready for a sucky day?" I laugh. "Yeah! Hey who's the victim today?" Brent asks me. "I don't know, let's see," I said walking into the building. We look around while walking down the hallway. I look for the poor kid who has the privilege to get picked on. I see the perfect match, this wierd girl with purple hair. "Hey guys. Look," I said pointing to the girl by her locker. "Perfect, who wants to do it?" Jace asks. "Let me do it!" I smile. They both nod and I start walking. They stay behind me to watch. "Hey, what's up?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Umm.. Hi?" She said looking confused. "Hey babe, doing anything this weekend?" I Asked with the best smile. "Why are you asking?" She asks. "I just want to know, maybe a date with me? I said. "Stop playing," she said with a serious face. "I'm not! What do you say? Come on. I'm not that bad," I said getting closer. I could see her blushing, this is way too easy. "Ummm... Sure, I guess," she smiled. Perfect chance. "Ha! Wow you fell for it!" I said laughing. "What?" She asks me. "I was joking! Who would ever go out with you? Look at you! Your face! Your hair! Seriously! Someone like me, going out with you?" I said laughing like an idiot. She was about to say something, but someone stepped in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's pov:<strong>

I waked up this morning like usual. Same routine every day. It gets pretty boring. I get dress, put on a little makeup, eat breakfast, and read a chapter of my current book. My dad leaves before I do, so I'm always alone in the morning. It's lonely But it's my time to think. I enjoy alone time, it's the time to think and reflect on everything. I leave my house on time and get in my car. I drive to school and get out. I walk to my locker and say hi to some people. I don't have a lot of friends but i have a few. I open my locker and turn my head. I see Austin, Brent, and Jace walking to this girl. She has purple hair and that is all I know about her. I haven't really seen her, wierd. I watch as Austin goes up to talk to her. Why is Austin talking to her? I hope he doesn't pick on her. I close my locker and walk closer to hear them. I listen and I was right, he is picking on her. Okay I have to do something, be brave Ally. Before I can tell myself to stop, I'm in front of Austin Moon. "Stop. Leave her alone," I tell him straight forward. He looked at me confused. Like he can't believe someone is standing up against him or this no one is taking to him. "Why should I?" He asked. "This is wrong and you know it! You need to stop! Maybe if you stopped picking on people, they wouldn't see you as a monster," I said confidently. He is eyes widen and his mouth dropped. "Listen here! You are going to regret saying that! bitch," He said before walking away. That word just struck me, I hated that word with a burning passion. Being called that made me want to cry. I couldn't though, not in front of everyone. "Hey, thanks for that," the girl smiled at me. "No prob. I guess," I tried to smile. "Don't worry about him. He's going to see what a real monster looks like. He shouldn't mess with people. He's going to get what he deserves. I have to go thanks Ally. Before I could reply she left. How did she know my name? I've never meet her in my life. Where did she came from? She had to be new or something. Most importantly, what did she mean when she said 'he's going to see what a real monster looks like'? Now I'm really confused and worried.

**okay that's it! Again I'm sorry about the update! Thanks and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay sorry with the update. I feel really bad about it! I just got a new job and I'm about to take the act. It sucks! I'm super busy but I'm trying to do this story. Anyways! Here it is! Please review!**

**Austin's pov:**

I can't believe that girl said that to me! She doesn't know who she's messing with, man she's going to pay. Maybe I can embarrass her in front of the whole school about her job. That's the only thing I can think of that's embarrassing. After the little brat stood up to me, I went to Math class. Dez and the rest of my friends came in a little after. Right now we are doing worksheets. "Hey bud! Austin! Hey! Dude! Hey! Ugly look at me! Bruh!" Dez said trying to get my attention. "Dez! You really have to do that?" I questioned. "Yep! So I heard about the little fight you had with Ally this morning," he told me. "Yeah well.. Ally was being a bitch," I said angrily. "Well you should get along with her. You do have like three classes with her. You don't want to get into another argument," he said calmly. Wait what? I don't have any classes... Wait. Shes the girl that sits in the very back! Always with a book. No wonder why I don't see her but how come Dez does. He's in every single class with me, and he didn't tell me! "Wait dude! How come I don't see her in class but you do?" I asked annoyed. "You don't like to pay attention to people. Only to your friends. You don't even pay attention to the teacher! How are you going to see her?" He asks. He has a good point, now I'm going to look for her. Great! "So I've been having classes with her and I didn't even know. Now I'm going to see her all the time, thanks Dez," I said sarcastically. "I kinda hinted at Waffle House about her. I tried to help you out! I wanted her to feel like people knew her. It must be hard for people not to know you," he said sincerely. I can't believe this is coming from Dez. She's a nobody! "That's her fault sitting in the back. I don't care about her. She's a nerdy nobody," I replied. "Well she shouldn't be a nobody anymore. She stood up to you today! People are going to be talking about it, so I'm just saying don't get into something worst. I only brought Ally up, so I could tell you she's in your classes," he said before turning his head. Okay so now I have to see the girl that embarrassed me this morning. This is perfect. My life is so great! You can see I'm being sarcastic. Wait...this is my chance to talk to her. Not like that but a chance to pick on her. That's it! I start messing with her and getting into her head. Then one day when she's at her weakest, I embarrass her in front of the whole school. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's pov:<strong>

I went to first period and I felt wierd the whole time. I couldn't help but think about what she said. I'm really nervous because I have Austin in my class next period. Hopefully he won't see me like always because I sit in the back. RINGGGGG! Okay time for second period, gosh. I go to my next class and sit down in my seat. I take out my book and read. I'm in the middle of the page when there's a shadow casting over me. "Hey. What you reading?" The Austin Moon asks me. "A book, now leave me alone," I said looking back down. "I just asked what you were reading! I'm not mad about this morning. If you want to take up for people, do it. I don't give a shit," he said. "That's great," I said looking up with a bored expression. He gave me a wierd look and left. Thank The Lord! I closed my book and waited for the teacher to talk. Today is going to be long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin pov:<strong>

She has some issues. I didn't even pick on her like I planned to. Whatever I have so much time for that. I zoned out the rest of my classes and before I knew it, schools over. I run out to the parking lot and drive home. I walk into the kitchen and notice Morris isn't here. He's probably off, whatever. I run upstairs and close the door to my room. I lean against the door and rub my eyes. When I open them I see a girl on my bed. "Shit! Who are you! Get out!" I screamed. "Stop screaming. You know who I am," she said calmly. I look at her and realize I do know her. The wierd girl I picked on this morning. "How did you get in my room! Do you stalk me?" I asked. "Please! No, i don't. I just came here to talk to you," she said. "About what!?" I asked "I'm here because you have to pay for your foolish manners. You pick on people because you can. Those people see you as a monster, so do I. You will see what a true monster is," she said Before waving her hands. I look at her confused when I felt a sharp pain all over my body. I fell to the floor and grab my stomach to make the pain stop. It disappears and I look up to the girl. "What did you do?" I asked sacredly. "Look for yourself," she said pointing to the mirror in my room. I looked and saw what she had done to me. "I'm a beast!" I screamed.

**Okay that's the chapter! Thank y'all so much or everything! Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry but this isn't an update:( I've been really busy like REALLY BUSY! Ive been thinking about this story. I could either finish it or I can do stories that are shorter. If I do finish, I will post a new chapter during my Christmas break, which is in a week. I havnt found time to write so I feel it's unfair to you all! Tell me what you think. Should I finish or do something else? Please comment! I need good feedback! I love YALL even though we don't know each other.. But that's okay! Lol okay I'm done ranting! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! I feel really bad! Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. I went out of town Christmas Day and ****Did nothing on New Years:/ I have been so out of it! I go back to school in like two days and I'm not mentally prepared for that. My school is so messed up and the only thing that gets me through the day are me friends. I love them so much and I love all of you! I appreciated everyone following me and I'm glad yall are sticking with me. Honestly, I've been really lazy. Hopefully I can update quicker! Okay that's all I have to say. Here it goes!**

**Austin's pov:**

"I'm a beast!" I screamed. "How? What! I'm hideous! Change me back! This is awful! Please!" I begged to the girl. "Nope I don't think so. There's this thing called karma you see. You have been calling everyone ugly and now look at you. You're the one who's ugly. How does it feel hm?" She askeld with a smirk. "Please, I'm sorry. Whatever I did! I'm sorry! Please I beg you!" I said crying on the floor of my room. "Sorry to say this but no. There's only one thing out of this and if you listen I'll tell you," she said looking at my hideous face. I looked and waited for her to continue. "Only one way to undo the spell. You have to make someone fall in love with you. Truly in love, not some hookup you normally do. You have to fall in love and that person has to love you for your true self," she said. "How can any one fall in love with me? I'm a monster! No girl would even look at me!" I screamed at her. "Love runs deep into someone's heart. It's not the outward appearance that's love. You will find someone and they will break your curse. They must kiss you and say they love you. If not you will stay this way forever. Good luck!" she smiled and disappeared. I got up and looked around for her. She was no where. I locked my door, which is probably stupid because I'm guessing she could use her magic. I looked again in the mirror and started crying. I slammed my fist into it and it broke. I stared into the broken glass until I heard a door slam. "Austin I'm home! What was that?" He screamed. "Nothing!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps travel up the steps and he put his hand on my door. "Austin open up," he said through the door. "Dad I can't. Something happened," I said looking at my hands. "Whatever it is it's okay! Let me talk to you. I'm leaving in 30 minutes," he said. Of course. He's never home. "Umm. Dad do you believe in magic?" I asked. "Of course not! Stop acting like a child!" He yelled. "I will, but this is me dad. Something happened. I don't know how, dad I promise. I'm still your son. Don't freak out," I said standing up. I heard his puff and i opened the door. I stood back and face my window. "Okay I see the mirror, I'm guessing that's what I heard. Did you get mad or something?" He asked not realizing his own son in the corner. "Yeah I did," I said in a low voice. I felt his eyes draft toward where I was standing. "Austin whats up with you! Turn around," he told me. I eyed him and slowly push myself off the window and stood in front of him. "Austin is that you? What happened, you look like a monster!" He yelled. "Of course it's me! I don't know what happened! This.. This witch did something!" I growled. "A witch! What the hell! This can't be happening! What am I supposed to do! How can you go out looking like that! You have hair Austin!" He said stating the obvious. "No shit! I don't know but dad you have to help me!" I yelled. "I don't know what do Austin! A doctor can't help if you think it's from a witch!" He yelled back. "It was dad! I wouldn't lie! Look at me! There's no other way!" I said bashing my hands on my dresser. "It's okay. I'm sorry but you have to be home school. If you get seen you'll be arrested and tested on! You'll show up on the animal planet!" He said. "Well how are you going to do that. You are never home!" I screamed in frustration. "I'll get a private teacher or a tutor! I'll have to explain to Morris. He will understand!" He smiled trying to make me feel better. "Whatever. I just want to be alone," I said to him. "Okay. Don't worry. I got this," he said smiling at me. I looked at him and nodded. I knew he didn't have this. Who could. He smiled and closed my bedroom door. I watched him leave and I sat on my bed. "My popularly is gone. My whole life is gone. Dez will soon leave. I have nothing to do. Shit. I have to fall in love with someone," I said out loud.

**A week after...**

Dad has told Morris about what happened. He didn't believe until he saw me. He gasped but he took it pretty well. He agreed to continue working so I was glad. He has been trying to find a tutor but he hasn't had any luck. He only tells them that there's something different about me and they all say no. They don't even want to meet my dad in person. People are so bitchy. Right now I'm in my room. I haven't left since the day I was turned. Dez has texted me and I told him I was sick. I don't want to tell him yet that I'm homeschooled and a hideous monster. Im in my bed with the curtains close when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and see my father with his phone in his hand. "Okay so I talked to a tutor today. She's your age and she told me she liked a challenge. She didn't care when I said something was different about you. I'm having a meeting with her tomorrow when she gets home from school. Her father wants to come also, so tomorrow just stay up here until they leave," he said before walking away. Really!? A girl tutor. She's going to say no right when she sees me. No wonder why my dad is probably going to hire her before she has a chance to say no. Gosh! I'm living in a hell hole.

**Okay that's it! I actually liked this chapter. I'm so tired though haha. Okay please comment thanks!**


End file.
